Some Thing Eldritch, Led by a Shepard
by THE-BEAST-WARDEN
Summary: Somethings are better left in the Dark. Where they belong. But one Shepard may be able to have one follow her. It's intentions unknown, they have nothing more than it's apparent loyalty to Shepard. So what does that mean for eveyone else?
1. Chapter 1

Let it be known that Jane Shepard curious as a child, and that trait carried on into her adult life. Let it also be known that being the commander of a team lets her have privileges' such as not having to be told things such as_ "Don't touch that"_ or "_stay out of there_".

And finally, let it be known that to a very observant few, she seemed to be the child of _Murphy's Law given form_. For the worst thing imaginable to happen to her foes often did.

_Blowing up the collector base so that it could not be utilized by Cerberus._

_Utterly slaughtering the thresher maws after they killed her squad on Akuze._

These were but a few of such proof for their reasoning.

But if they saw what she had recently found (Read: Released) on a derelict ship, they would simply shake their heads and head to the nearest unoccupied Galaxy, knowing her destructive habits despite being a Paragon of Humanity.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**"….."**_ Garrus for once, was utterly speechless.

He had followed Jane in hunting Saren, taking on unrelenting foes. After her death, he had gone to Omega to clear out the Crime and other terrors on the innocent there. Then she had arrived, saving him from what was most likely his last stand, but taking a missile to the face for his efforts. After patching up what was left of his face, still optimistic since '**_Scars got the ladies attention_**', he agreed to her seemingly death sentence of a Mission, stopping the Collectors.

Now, he was beginning to rethink his life so far.

It wasn't every day your leader opens up a Mako-sized container on a derelict-ship that's been drifting for who knows how long and find a Mako-sized creature inside. Which had Teeth. Lots and lots of teeth. Sharp, Impaling, Serrated, 'I t-Will-Give-You-Nightmares-For-The-Rest-Of-Your-Natural-Born-Life-Teeth.'

His next two thoughts were 'I wonder if Chakwas has any _Turian-Antidepressants_ aboard the Normandy' and

'Why isn't it _attacking_ us yet?'

Jane Shepard stared at the massive creature towering over her, staring right back with _all_ of its _eyes._

_All six of them._

_All Six._

**_SIX._**

_**As in the Six Eyes on its face.**_

'_Cool_' was her first thought, and due to her curious, unrestricted nature, her hand was already reaching out to it.

**"Commander-!"**

"_Hm_?"

She glanced back at James, the massive creature lying across what remained of the floor, flipping over to allow her hand better access to the stomach area. The Beast's leg periodically kicked up into the air as she rubbed along the fringes near the chin, smiling at how its tongue lolled out.

_**"….."**_ James too joined Garrus in there silent speciation of their leader, and apparent savior for all remaining life in the universe.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own any of the work below, only OC's. Now let's begin our descent into the madness!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_'Sigh'_**

Explaining to the crew that their Commander had found a Creature easily the size of a _Mako_, and then that said Leader had decided that releasing said creature in the name of wanting it as a pet, would be a challenge in itself.

Telling them how they recovered the Data Files - **_What was readable anyway_**- on the only working console, which happened to be situated suspiciously close to the Container, and that it was apparently a Biologically-Engineered WMD that responded only to a designated handler, who would do so using some kind of genetic leash, but any more useful info was _Missing_ or _Corrupted._

Things like that kinda lead to mutinies, but with one district glance at the creature currently acting like a New-Born Varren pup, and the _teeth_ that it was sporting; it would probably be a very _short_ mutiny anyway.

He briefly glanced at Jane, taking note of the Shackle like device currently attached around her wrist. It had clamped itself upon Jane when she had set her had done on the terminal, intent on clearing the dirt and such. When it seemed that it wasn't going to- I don't know, _**kill her**_, -and instead opened up the terminal, the decided to go along with it. The fact that it could control the biological monstrosity was just another thing to add to the list of strange confidents so far.

_'That at least explains why we aren't dead yet'_

He didn't even want to linger on the subject of how the bracer hadn't out right rejected her. She wan't even off the same species! What remained of the crew that had made their home on the still drifting derelict it Ship, didn't look anything similar to humans. The dead crew each would have stood over 7ft, easily dwarfing everyone. Not to mention that the body structure from what they could make out was nothing close to what humans had.

Drawing his attention away from scavenging through any salvable equipment, he turned back to his commander.

Finally done with spoiling the beast, Jane stood up, dusting off her N7 Armor, and turned on her heel, and clasped her hands together.

'Oh no...'

**_This was a tell that Garrus had recently found, the clasping off the hands meaning that she was about to-_**

"How are we getting Fluffy over to the Normandy?"

**_-ask something completely insane._**

Looking off into space, he face palmed in such a manner, that despite the vacuum of space, the reverberating '**WHUMP**' was still heard.

**_'What kind of deity did I anger to have to deal with this? Have I disturbed some altar of worship or something? Is this some kind of punishment for using kicking Volus around like balls?'_**

He wondered why she had decided on the name "Fluffy" for something that looked as if it could devour a krogan 3-times a day. Hell, he would probably be just a light snack. That was not just some warm, fuzzy pet. It was a spirits-damned Weapon created in some lab to basically cause genocide on anything stupid enough to annoy its handlers! Thankfully, he was not foolish enough to stay that aloud.

He then realized that James was saying something.

_"-ocide on anything stupid enough to annoy its handlers! "_

The sheer amount of power behind the blank stare she received was deflected off of her ever optimistic bubble of Optimism. Yes Optimism.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deep within the Bowels of the the ship, Something was waking up. Something Ancient.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the work below, only OC's.**

**_ Now let's begin our descent into the madness_**

.

.

.

.

.

There were many things that annoyed the Vrolik syndrome suffering pilot of the Normandy.

Having to get out of his very comfy chair, and have to walk long distances.

People coming unannounced to his work area when he was having fun time with EDI.

And on the top of his list.

Were the Red Boxes of danger appearing on his console.

And they were still appearing, beginning to blot out his console like some kind of** bubonic plague.**

_Damn it._

He began swiping away the basic-warnings, which still left many others in front of him.

Growling at how they seemed to mock him with there still growing numbers, he swiped even faster.

_Sonuva-_

Another box full of red.

Swipe

Oh look, another one and its flashing Redder.

Swipe

Another popped up in its place. Are you bad this or what?

_Fu-_

Now he uses both arms, like some kind of mad dance that can only be done while seated.

_Mother-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

All wa calm on the Normandy, people calmly going over Data-

_"-ucker!" _

The crew watched their resident pilot begin cursing.

Pause

Then they too joined in his rage when their own consoles decided to catch up with the situation.

**_Red boxes are evil as Hell._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Joker was about to give up and accept his fate, being defeated by the mutually hated red box of death, when a slender, metallic hand appeared over his shoulder, reaching past all the blips and boxes and tapped all but once on the console.

Every single box was closed falling like dominoes across a board.

"…How", he muttered, a look of utter disbelief on his face. EDI leaned over, wrapping a single arm around her dear pilot.

"The _Clear-All_ button, its useful isn't it…" she replied going over the messages bright up on her terminal.

.

.

.

"_**Wait**_; weren't they all warning that the ship the Commander is on is becoming **_active?_**" Some nameless crew member stated slowly.

There was a pause, as if the words needed time to sink in to their soft, pink, squishy brains so that the crew could truly understand there meaning.

_Then everything went to hell._

**_Again._**

They scrambled about, yelling, screaming and other** un-soldierly **things as they realized that this could be the end for them.

_'….Great…..'_ Joker hit his head against the console, and then flailed about as his bine-disease decided to remind him how brittle he was again. He would probably need to see Chakwas after this.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Back on the supposed 'Derelict', **_he he_**, Commander Jane Alexandria Shepard was staring at her team, as if she hadn't just uttered a statement that would have a mutual reaction among the galaxies species of throwing whoever stated those words in that situation into a pit full of Thresher Maw.

While Garrus was still contemplating about why he had even approached the Human Female back on the Citadel, James had surprisingly got over his own insecurities, and was beginning to go along with her insane idea, actually wanting to see what kind of chaos this beast would bring to the team.

'Hmm?' Jane glanced at her 'new' accessory, the bracelet currently attached around her wrist, as it began pulsing slightly. She waved her arm around, raising a brow at how the pulse changed based in the direction it was pointed. Catching on to a potential bonus find, she raised her arm and pointed it towards 'Fluffy', and whispering to herself in such a manner that nether of her companions her.

_"Where is …..Fluffy."_

When it began pulsing rapidly when she had her arm pointed in 'Fluffy's' direction, she began grinning manically, and pointed it upwards toward the ceiling.

_"How can we get Fluffy on to the Normandy?"_

This time, her teammates her statement, and turned to ask if she was talking to them or simply repeating her statement, but those words died on their throat's as they watched her swing the bracelet to and fro, said device giving off a tracer-like pulse as she moved it.

Once more, the bracelet began pulsing when she had it pointed toward a previously unnoticed door, which coincidently lit up, bringing even more attention towards it.

The reactions were as so, try and figure out who said what.

_"…... Voy a rodar con ella por ahora."_

_"…Cool! I wonder what else this baby can do."_

_"….Really? Just like that?"_

**_"[Unintelligible growling]"_**

Shepard was already at the doorway, peeking inside. She motioned for the others to follow, 'Fluffy', actually getting up and trailing behind her, pushing both men out of the way like they were nothing.

Garrus looked on is doubt that something so massive could actually fit, but was once again proven wrong by the fact that it did indeed fit, comfortably in fact through the seemingly smaller doorway. Several of the various gruesome blade-like protrusions fanned out along its spine begin retracting back into its body, revealing a much more compact frame that was easily half the size of what they initially saw.

James and Garrus shared a passing glance and mutually agreed that at this point, everything they said or attempted to say ended up being rendered invalid and that it would be better for their mental health to keep quiet.

"Things can't get any weirder right?", was a passing thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Things in fact did get weirder_,_ much,_ **_much weird__er_. **_So much that they decided they would need to see a psychiatrist or two afterwards._

Apparently, the ship was organic in nature, the fact being that the room they entered contained a sort of really console with an arm sized slot that basically screamed _**'Insert your arm here!'**_

Having inserted her arm up to the alien device into the hole like any other curious person would do in that situation; Shepard had unknowingly fully awakened the formerly dormant ship.

It turned out that they strange shape of it was in fact its hibernation state, and once awoken, it unfurled into a serpent like state. After getting over her initial surprise, she had then went ahead and unloaded a series of various questions, such as why it was out here, what it was, why it was sleeping and the like.

What she was not expecting was a mental barrage of various flowing memories to hit her, answering her statements in visual reply.

Once they had cleared the fact that it wasn't going to kill them all the minute they turned their backs, they contacted the Normandy about their findings.

Finding some kind of vindictive pleasure in watching the Commander pulling her headset away from her ear due to the intensity collective outcry of the crew, Garrus smiled slightly.

When they had calmed down, she had stated that the ship was friendly, despite being techno-organic, which they were at a galaxy wide war with, and that any hostile actions taken against it would result in said individual being punished with something else she found.

_Cough, **Teeth**, Cough_

After clearing up any more fears once aboard the safety of her ship, Jane had planned on spending more time interacting with 'Fluffy', when Joker decided to buzz in with a question.

"Not to bother you or anything, but what are we going to do with it now? That thing may be the half the size of the Cargo bay…It's not going into the cargo bay right? "

"You don't have to worry Joker; it's not going to stay inside the Normandy. You don't have to worry about it getting scratched up."

"Great! So where is it-"

**'Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang'**

"…It's clinging to my ship Shepard… "

"…And?"

"…..Never mind…"

_'1 Shepard, 0 crew '_

She tacked up internally, running her hands through 'Fluffy's' mane of quills, mesmerized by how soft they were.

The crew had easily given them space none even questioning why there was a Massive alien Hound aboard after being told they were adopting a ship.


End file.
